Heiden Ortvick
Heiden Ortvick is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Born on a planet called IrDa known only by the fact that it was subject to self-destruction by its own inhabitants. The main currency on it was various kinds of information, as well as resources. From childhood, Heiden had to extract information, trying to remain unnoticed, as a result of which he received his name - Ha Den O Tvick, which was translated from their language as "Even time is gray." By the age of fifteen, his hair decided to also slightly justify the resulting name - due to constant stress in search of information, the guy turned completely gray. By the age of twenty, Tvick had become one of the most successful information traders, better known as an amateur collector of weapons schemes. Another ten years passed for him like clockwork, and now, by the age of thirty-five, he began to notice that the resources of the planet were beginning to run out irreversibly. He decides to spend the next five years creating a refuge for himself, where he creates a small greenhouse in hydroponics that can provide him with at least food. Tvick appears less and less on the surface of the planet, and practically ceases to trade in information, in particular, the most "valuable" at that moment of its kind - weapons schemes. The others start to suspect something and start to stalk him. At the same time, in dreams, Tvick more and more often finds himself in a strange world, painfully similar to his own, except that the only resource there is matter derived from attention. He does some research on the world until he stumbles upon a woman who generously offers to show him all this world and its features. Tvick incredulously asked what she wanted for it in return, but she only smiled strangely. He spends the next few visits to this world in the company of this woman who introduced herself as Onica. He suspects that everything here is probably not clean, and can not make himself trust her. At the same time, in his present world, his life span was nearing the fifty, and even knowing many ways to preserve his own appearance in a relatively young state, Tvick noticed that he was aging. He destroys all the material copies of the schemes that he has available, leaving them only in his memory, which, due to constant training, he had increased, reaching the top level. At the age of forty-nine, he was killed by conspirators on the threshold of his own asylum, before he reached fifty years (he could do it in of a couple of weeks). At the last moment, his soul was pulled out by Onica in the Shado for the subsequent resurrection of Tvick as a shadromancer. Literally right after the “resurrection”, a “tub” of information pours out on Tvick: Onica, not wanting to waste any more time, briefly explains to him that she is the consul (leader) of this part of this world, and notifies him that he is automatically credited to the post of secretary to the consul of Cog. To the question "what should I do now?" Tvick gets a concise answer "all the same as before." Becoming a secretary, Tvick changes his name to a more harmonious, in his opinion, Heiden Ortvick, and also finds people from his own planet and begins to watch them until only the last one remains, whom Heiden pulls out the same as previously he himself was recovered by Onica, and leaves him as an owner of a small motel, which he occasionally visits, in order not to forget his native dialect. Concept He is the secretary of the consul of the red part of the Shado. As a person - executive and meticulous, almost able to find a needle in a haystack. He is the ears at the walls, he is the evil tongues, he is the all-seeing eye. Thanks to him, the Onica's Curse knows everything that happens in her part of Shado. Maybe Hayden could have overthrown her, but Onica knows about his foul nature and keeps an eye on him. * Item - ring-claw, golden clock * Likes - books, old knowledges, IrDa lore, strange mechanisms, power, hunting * Dislikes - pretending, weaknesses, when Jameso calls him "Tvick", persons who interrupt him Etymology * Ortvick - friend (germ) * Heiden - heathen (germ) * Ha Den O Tvick - from imaginary language of Heiden's original race (irdish from planet IrDa) it means "Even time is gray". Also there was times when he named himself related to this - Eventime Grey. Appearance * Hair color - grey * Headgear - none * Eye color - grey * Earphones - none Relations * Onica's Curse - employeer * Hatori Longshadow * Emmanuel Morph * Maore Tai Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * VCV 2mora Chronophobia * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Heiden Ortvick. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - January 10 * Gallery Heiden_Ortvick_boxart.png|Default design Licorizee_by_sabishi-i.png|Licorizee design External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2015 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from Belarus